


Gabriel's Favor

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See, I'm going to have to ask you guys for a favor."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I-well, how should I say this... I need you two, to get in the bed, take off your clothes, and, well, make a porno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Favor

Dean looked towards the camera that had appeared on the dresser. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Sam looked up to where Dean was staring. "I don't know."

Dean started to walk towards it when he heard a familiar voice in the room. "Did you hear that Sam?"

Sam nodded and slowly got up. "Was that...Gabriel?"

"Oh, so smart Sam, you've figured it out." Gabriel said as he appeared in the room, sitting in the corner. 

"What are you doing here Gabriel? And what is this camera for?" Dean asked as he picked up the camera and looked over it.

"I'm glad you asked," Gabriel said as he got up. "See, I'm going to have to ask you guys for a favor."

Sam took the camera from Dean's hands and tossed it to Gabriel. "What do you want?"

Gabriel caught the camera and laughed. "You're going to be needing this." The angel got up and handed the camera back to Dean. Putting on a straight face, he looked between the two Winchesters. "I-well, how should I say this... I need you two, to get in the bed, take off your clothes, and, well, make a porno."

Sam started to laugh. "You want me and him, to have sex?"

Dean stepped forward and looked straight into Gabriel's eyes. "That is not going to happen. I mean we're _brothers_!"

Gabriel smiled and looked up to Dean. "Trust me, it will happen. And I'll be here to see it."

Sam sat down on the bed and looked towards his brother. "You can't make us have sex."

Gabriel sat back down in the corner and looked up to where Dean was standing. "I'm not leaving until you guys do it."

~

It was only three days before the brothers gave in.

Dean was sitting on the bed, head on hands.

Sam was sitting next to him, staring down at his feet.

And Gabriel was talking to no one in the corner. He had been doing everything in his power to annoy Sam and Dean enough that they give in, and they were about to.

"Okay fine!" Dean shouted as he stood up, glaring at Gabriel. "Can I at least get drunk first?"

Gabriel smiled and shook his head. "No."

"Do you have to be here?" He added.

Gabriel sighed. "No. But remember to look into the camera." He winked and disappeared, leaving the two boys to their thoughts.

Sam looked to the recorder that was back on the dresser, now with a red blinking light. "Are we really going to do this?"

Dean turned around to face his brother. "Do you think we really have a choice?"

Sam shook his head and stood up in front of Dean. "So um...how do we start?"

Dean laughed awkwardly and looked down at his shirt. "I guess we should get naked..." He trailed off, turning his head to stare into the camera.

Both of the brothers slowly removed their clothing, excluding their boxers, and they sat down on the bed next to each other. They barely looked at each other, both choosing to stare into the camera. 

"Well, get on with it." Gabriel's voice rang through the room.

Dean looked into the corner, where the angel had appeared again. "Why do you want us to do this?"

"Don't act like you don't want to." Gabriel disappeared again, leaving Dean shouting into nothingness.

"Get back here you winged bastard!"

"Dean, let's just get this over with." Sam said, leaning back on his hands.

Dean turned to look back at his brother. "Why aren't you trying to help me stop this?"

Sam didn't answer as he looked down to the floor.

"Wait...You want this to happen don't you?" Dean said accusingly.

Sam quickly shook his head and stood up. "No, no of course not. But I honestly don't think there's a way out of this one."

"We have to at least try! We're talking about fucking each other!"

Sam angrily pushed Dean down onto the bed and straddled him. "Look, I don't want to have to do this any more than you do," 'Probably less' he said in his head, "but Gabriel is not going to leave us alone until this happens."

Dean propped himself up on his elbows and glared into his brothers eyes. "'I don't want to have to do this,' Well you could've fooled me Sam. Now get off of me."

Sam refused to get up, making his brother squirm from underneath of him.

In a moment of pure chance, Dean's squirming caused the two boys' heads to touch.

Both let out an involuntary moan, making them turn bright shades of red. Sam slowly got up and started to pick up his clothing to redress.

"Mm mm mm, what do you think you're doing Sam? Get back and finish what you've started." Gabriel's obnoxious voice said into the room.

Sam looked up to the ceiling after putting his clothing back on. "I'm going to get some beers, this obviously isn't happening sober." Grabbing the impala's keys, Sam left the hotel room on his mission for alcohol.

Dean laid back down on the bed, thinking back to what happened moments before. He was having a battle inside his head, between moral and pleasure. 

**Sam was his brother.**

_But damn didn't that feel good._

**They're only doing this for Gabriel.**

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

**Nothing had even happened yet.**

_Just imagine what's going to happen in the next hour, how much of your brother you're going to experience._

**He could never think of Sam in that way.**

_But isn't that what you're doing right now?_

Clutching his head, he silently waited until the door knob started to turn. Running to the door, he looked down and noticed he was still only wearing the boxers. Quickly grabbing his jeans, he slipped them on and opened the door for his brother.

Sam stepped into the room and placed the bag on the table. Throwing a bottle to Dean, Sam twisted the bottle cap off of his and downed the whole thing in seconds.

"Sam maybe you should slow down..."

Ignoring his brother, Sam grabbed the next bottle, and before Dean had opened his own beer four bottles lay empty next to Sam's feet.

Dean ran over to Sam and took the fifth bottle out of his drunken hands.

"Sam, stop it!"

Without warning Dean was shoved onto the bed and Sam was stripping down to his boxers, again, in front of him.

Sam climbed into Dean's lap and immediately began to circle his hips, creating the friction that Dean had been missing since earlier that night.

"Saaamm..." Dean moaned, this time completely voluntary and unashamed.

Leaning upwards to his drunken counterpart, Dean placed his hands on each side of Sam's face and took Sam's lips into his. Dean could taste the beer on Sam's tongue, but something about it was off. Choosing to ignore it, Dean let his tongue dance inside of his brother's mouth.

They kissed roughly, Sam still circling, until Dean placed his hands on Sam's thighs, stopping the motion.

Dean looked into Sam's hazel eyes and listened to the heavy breathing coming from Sam's chest. "Sam, are you sure you want to do this? Because we can stop, and I'm sure we can make a deal with Gabriel o-" Dean was cut off by Sam's slurred reply.

"Deaan I-I want youuu...nnnow."

Dean wasted no time in slipping the boxers off of Sam's body and taking in the beautiful man he was looking at.

Sam hiccuped and started to slowly fall forward, making his chest flat against his brother's and trapping his cock between the two stomachs.  
Dean felt his stomach get wet with the droplets of precum from Sam, and felt his boxers get wet from his own.

Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and rolled him over, so that Sam was laying on the bed next to him. Getting up, he slipped off his jeans and boxers and searched through a bag for the lube he knew was there.

Finding the small bottle, he opened it and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing it onto himself.

He heard a small whine come from the bed where Sam still lay. "One second Sammy..." Dean took care to use extra lubricant, not wanting to hurt his brother. Walking back to the bed, Dean placed his knees in between Sam's legs, spreading them apart. "Are you ready Sam?" Dean almost whispered.

Sam nodded and gripped the sheets, knowing this was going to hurt, even in his drunken state. 

"3...2...1..." Dean slowly counted to himself before thrusting into Sam.

Sam let out a muffled scream, lips bleeding from his teeth trying to quiet the noise.

As Dean started to move himself in and out, Sam started to ignore the pain and let constant moans fall from his still bleeding lips.

Dean placed one hand on his brother's hip, the other on his brother's cock, moving his hand up and down to the rhythm of the thrusts.

It wasn't long before Dean noticed Sam tensing and lifting his hips off of the bed. Dean quickly bent down and took Sam into his mouth, flicking his tongue on the head, and greedily swallowing every drop of liquid that entered his mouth.

Dean then felt warm liquid coming from himself, so he pulled out and laid down on the bed next to Sam. They were both breathing heavily, and within a few minutes Sam was passed out, exhausted. Dean smiled and got up, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and cleaning up any mess they made on the sheets.

He cleaned off his brother, who was covered in a mix of beer, sweat and cum. He then grabbed two pairs of Sam's boxers, putting one on himself and the other on his brother. Not wanted to bother Sam anymore, Dean grabbed a crumpled up shirt for a makeshift pillow and slept on the floor that night.

Sam woke up to see himself wearing boxers, which was not how he remembered falling asleep. He remembered the past night clearly, not wanting to forget a single detail.

Sam sat up and looked down to the floor, seeing his brother asleep, and wearing a pair of his boxers.

Looking around for a notepad, he quickly found one and wrote his brother a note, one that he placed on Dean's chest.

"In the shower thinking about last night...maybe you could help me?"

He put down the note and took off his boxers, placing them next to paper in the center of Dean's chest.

Walking into the bathroom, Sam grabbed a towel and closed the door behind him. Stepping into the tub, he turned the water on and stood under the stream.

His mind began to wander back to the night before. Before he got to think about what Dean did to him, he remembered a small detail he had previously forgotten.

He was supposed to have been drunk.

Sam wasn't supposed to remember any of it.

And if he couldn't remember any of it, how could he have left Dean that note?

He started to panic when he heard footsteps in the hotel room. Preparing himself for the worst, he flinched when the bathroom door swung open. "SAM!"

"Um...One second! I'm just...washing my hair!"

Dean pulled back the shower curtain, exposing the fully naked Sam to his fully dressed brother. "What the hell is this?" Dean said as he held up the note.

Sam blushed and tried to grab a towel to cover himself. Dean grabbed Sam's hands, stopping them from grabbing anything to cover himself with. Dean's angry eyes bore into Sam's guilt-filled ones. Sam cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "I wasn't drunk last night..."

Dean scoffed and stepped closer to Sam, forcing him against the shower tiles. "Yeah, I can see that. Why the hell did you make me think you were?"

Sam's eyes flew open and he snapped. "Because I knew you wouldn't fuck me like you did last night if you thought I would remember it!"

Dean let go of his brother's hands and stepped away from the bathtub. "I was right! You did want that to happen!"

Sam stepped out of the tub, not bothering to turn off the water. "Yeah, I did! And you obviously wanted it to happen too!"

"I was only doing it because of Gabriel..."

Sam stepped forward again, making the two brothers' chests inches apart. "Take off your clothes."

"What?"

Sam didn't even blink before he repeated himself. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

Dean shook his head, and Sam stepped even closer, putting both of his hands on the counter on either side of Dean. Their chests were touching, and Sam felt Dean's rapid heartbeat through his t-shirt.

Sam placed his hands on Dean's waist and slowly slid them down to the button on Dean's jeans. Sam knelt down on the ground, still completely naked, still slowly taking Dean's jeans off.

Dean flushed red as he watched his brother, but didn't stop him.

Sam took care to work extra slow on removing Dean's clothing, hoping Dean would grow impatient and do it himself.

By the time Sam had undone the zipper, both of the men were already leaking precum. Dean had returned to his normal color, and had returned to his impatience. He swatted Sam's hands away, taking both his pants and boxers off in the time it took Sam to undo the button.

Sam watched Dean spring to life when the constraining boxers were removed. Leaning forward, Sam took Dean into his mouth, sucking slowly and swirling his tongue.

Dean gripped the counters and his eyes flew to the ceiling.

Where in the corner of the bathroom, there was another blinking red light.

"Saa-aahhhhh-Saammmm..." Dean managed to get out. 

Sam kept his mouth on his brother, but murmured a little "Hmm?" that sent sparks throughout Dean's body.

"Therrree'ss...mmmmmm...caameraa...in herrre..." Sam removed his mouth from his brother and smiled.

"Good. I hope Gabriel sees all of what he's done to us."

Sam thought for a moment before he continued. "In fact, Gabriel, why you come down here and watch it for yourself."

It took less than a second for the angel to pop into the room. Sam moved back his mouth back onto his brother's cock.

Dean looked at Gabriel who was watching the brothers hungrily.

"Is thiss- is this all for..ahhh...for him?" Dean struggled to ask, wondering if Sam was just putting on a show, wishing he wasn't.

Sam didn't answer. He took his mouth from Dean, placing it next to his brother's ear. "Get on the counter."

Dean sadly nodded and hopped onto the counter. Sam lined himself up with Dean, eager to repay his older brother for the night before.  
Sam had completely forgotten Gabriel was there, while Dean couldn't stop thinking about it.

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he was taken by surprise when Sam entered him. Dean let out a strangled scream, only to be silenced by Sam's lips on his. "Of course it's not just for him." Sam whispered, kissing the tears that had fallen from Dean's closed eyes.

"Then why do you want him here? Why are you doing this?" Dean asked as he slowly opened his eyes. 

Sam stared into Dean's glossy eyes, and instantly felt guilty. He pulled out of Dean and looked down to his feet. "You're right. I'm being selfish. I'm sorry."

Sam started to turn to leave when Dean grabbed his arm. "Sam. I didn't mean that. I was just wondering why he's here..." Dean shifted uncomfortably, feeling Gabriel's gaze burning a hole in his chest.

Sam let out a humorless laugh and grabbed Dean's hand. "Are you shy?"

Dean didn't get a chance to answer before Sam had dragged his brother off of the counter and into the still running shower. Sam popped his head out of the curtain, telling Gabriel to leave, before he closed the curtain and shoved Dean against the tiled wall.

Rushing to get the now soaked shirt off of Dean's body, Sam ran his hands up and down his brother's toned chest.

Without warning, Sam leaned down and took one of Dean's nipples into his mouth. The moan that Dean let out sent shocks throughout Sam's body.

"You're so beautiful Dean..." Sam stated before running his hand along the black ink on Dean's heart.

Dean lifted his hand and ran his fingers along the similar tattoo on Sam's chest.

Sam gathered his courage and stared into Dean's deep green eyes.

"Dean...I love you."

Dean searched Sam's face for any sign he was lying.

"I love you too."

Sam instantly captured Dean's mouth in his, the two boys kissing passionately as the water rushed down their bodies.


End file.
